


Destiel Drabble (wedding au)

by livmm1734



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, cas and dean adopt a baby, cas and dean get married, cas becomes a winchester, cas can't heal him, claire isn't raised a hunter, claire then becomes a winchester, dean has medical issues, destielau - Freeform, destieldrabble, goes really sad really fast, he gets put in a nursing home, major feels warning, no more ghost fighting, said baby is claire, sam gets married, they all give up hunting, they grow old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sweet little au where Claire wasn't Jimmy's daughter and when Dean and Castiel get married, they decide to give up hunting (along with Sam) and they adopt a child. Sam also gets married after a while. They adopt Claire and raise her with a normal life in the bunker and they all live happily. It is happy up until the very end ;) (un-edited and kinda weirdly formatted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabble (wedding au)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on this account and im gonna try to post as often as i can so i really hope y'all enjoy them lol (to be clear, sam weds them so they didn't have to get a priest) -liv

"Do you, Dean Samuel Winchester, take Castiel James Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Dean's face broke into the most beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen. He was there when the sun was created, always thought it was the brightest thing that he could ever see, but boy was he wrong.

"I do."

Sam grinned.

"And do you, Castiel James Novak, take Dean Samuel Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"You know I do, Sam."

The bible Sam was holding slammed shut, and he whooped.

"Then by the power vested in me by a ten minute internet thingy, I know pronounce you angel and hunter!"

"Say it right, bitch."

"Ugh, fine. I know pronouce you husband," he gestured at Cas, "And wife!" he gestured at Dean, getting a light punch in the stomach for his joke. "Now kiss." he grumbled.

Dean grinned again, he grabbed Cas by his bowtie and pulled him in, pressing their lips together. Cas never would get used to the butterflies in his stomach, no matter how many times they kissed.

Their honeymowon was peaceful, they finally left after Sam promised thousands of times to not hunt alone, and they went and relaxed on a private uninhabited island Sam told them he had read about during a hunt one time. And unbeknownst to Sam, that island was now populated with a bunch of semen.

(seven months later)

"We should adopt a kid." Dean announced casually, as if he was telling what he was cooking for breakfast.

Cas choked on his drink.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"We, ya know, me and you, should adopt a baby. Raise it as our own, of course, not as a hunter. Give it a normal life, give us a normal life. We've all given enough, me, you, and Sammy. We deserve to stop hunting. We deserve a chance."

Cas couldn't help but stare. Jaw-to-the-floor, eyes bulging, stare.

"What?" Dean asked, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

What if Cas didn't even want a kid? What if he'd asked for too much?

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Dean."

The blush intensified tenfold. So did his smile.

The adoption process itself was quick, but getting through the moose hugs and million "CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!" seem to take millenias. In the end, it was a beautiful baby girl with the beginnings of light blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, just like her soon to be father, that really caught Dean's eye. "This one," he said, pointing at the picture of the smiling toothless baby, "This cutie right here." There was no rejection on Castiel's part.

They decided to name her Claire, no rhyme or reason behind it, but Cas just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It just fits her." was all he said.

The day she arrived was a glorious one, the sun shining down on the dried leafs on the ground, giving a slight warm twinge to the frosty October air. They patiently waited for the car to pull up, both excited and nervous, Cas with silent happy-tears rolling down his cheeks. It was the first time Dean had ever seen him cry and he decided that yeah, his husband still was beautiful even when he cried. The crunch of gravel pulled him out of his trance, and he glanced up as a black Sedan pulled into the imaginary driveway Cas had conjured up with his Grace, leading to a beautiful (also imaginary) white picket fence house. They had to make the bunker look kid friendly for them to pass inspection, and Cas had to mind control almost every person doing background checks on Dean. It was kind of funny. A dark haired lady with a squirming bundle of blankets stepped out of the back seat of the car. She strided up to them. "Here you go! This is Claire and I know she is gonna be so happy with you two as her fathers. I can tell, she loves you already. I know you're gonna take amazing care of her." As if on cue, Claire let out a gurgle and a smile that Dean supposed was a giggle. His heart grew at least ten sizes. Cas didn't look like he was fairing any better, his cheeks were pink and he was grinning so hard it looked like his cheeks were gonna split in half and his crying hadn't stopped either.

"I love her so much. Can I?" He asked, extending his arms.

"Oh, of course, hun! Sorry bout that."

The lady passed Claire over and bid them farewell before hopping back into the Sedan and ordering her driver to take them away. Together, with the smiling bundle held between them, they walked inside the bunker all the way down a scarecly used hallway (but with easy access) to a baby room already set up.

(20 years later)

Claire had grown up not knowing about the monsters that existed, but she knew about the good creatures. She learned how to fight of her own choice, not to fight evil, but to whoop the boys at school's asses when they picked on her for being a girl. She loved her dads and her uncle Sammy and aunt Lucy with all her heart. She was so glad to have been adopted by an angel and an ex-hunter, it sure had it's perks. Like easily travelling anywhere she wanted to go for free, being spoiled to death (in all the good healthy ways), and never once feeling unsafe or nervous. Cas cried when she first learned how to ride a bike and Dean cried even harder when she fell off it and skinned her knees. But that was healed in a flash. She always asked to be healed of minor things, but like the time she cut herself really bad when learning how to throw knifes for "safety" reasons (as daddy Dean put it) and she had to het stitches, well, that scar she wanted to keep forever. Because it's the scars that make you beautiful. And because it looked pretty badass.

Even uncle Sammy full out sobbed when she got her drivers liscence. They never would tell her why they did these things, not knowing they were crying because she was a beautiful human girl raised by once stone cold killers.

She was now grown up and off to college. Dean had a stroke a few years back, uncle Sammy said it was because of all the pie and beer and lack of exercise.

Dean was 59 years old now, and only occasionally himself. The times when he wasn't, he would rave on and on about all the things that went bump in the night, about how him and uncle Sammy saved the world three times and more people than he can count. He would tell the most insane, but beautiful, stories of the monsters he fought, the evil he'd seen, how one time he himself was a demon, and even about how he'd met God and his sister Amara. It was crazy. But Claire stopped by the nursing home he was in every now and then to check on how things were but especially to hear what story his father was telling that day. He'd been less and less of himself lately. And when he was like that, well, he didn't remember anything after "Amara". Today he was ranting about the time the horseman Famine had rolled through a town and forced his brother to drink demon blood again and after Sammy killed Famine, they had to lock him in someone named Bobby's panic room to detox him again. Today seemed a little different though, and Claire didn't realize what it was until she saw the dark head of hair sitting next to Dean's. It was Cas! She hadn't seen him in a week, said he was going off in an attempt to find a way to charge himself up enough to cure Dean.

Clearly he didn't find one.

Claire shouted and ran over to the couch they were on, locking them both in the tightest embrace she could give. Dean jumped and began pushing her away before his eyes went lax, he took a deep breath before pulling her back in.

"Claire..." he breathed out. "I missed you so much." "Me too! I can't even begin to apologize for how long I was gone. I just, I wanted to look EVERYWHERE I possibly could. But it was to no avail. I love you both so much." Cas said, a grin spreading across his face.

"I kind of like it here." Dean said, in one of his rare 'himself' moments, "All the hot nurses for me to stare at all day." He laughed lightly elbowing his husband in the ribs.

"Ha ha, very funny." Cas elbowed him back.

Claire felt a tear roll down her cheek, she was so happy her dad was himself right now. She could literally see the sparks in Cas's eyes. It had been years since she'd seen that.

All the sudden the door behind them opened, and uncle Sammy walked in, holding a bag of McDonald's in his arms, his wife Lucy trailing behind him.

"Hey guys! How's he doin'?" Sam asked, setting the food down on a table.

Dean turned his head around, "Sammy! Get your ass over here, bitch, and hug me!" "Jerk." He chuckled before pulling his brother into a bear hug, clearly just as happy as everyone else that Dean was himself again.

"Lucy! Oh, you look so good." Cas pulled the red head into a hug.

"You too, Cas." She smiled.

Claire hugged her aunt and uncle before going to sit next to her father.

"I just want to say one thing." Dean whispered. The faint traces of opaqueness creeping into his eyes again, a sign of himself slipping away. Everyone gathered around him.

"What is it, honey?" Castiel asked his husband, pulling him into a quick kiss before he went completely.

"Yeah dad, anything."

Sam just smiled, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Lucy rubbed his back.

Dean smiled, a sweet sweet sight, before leaning in close, "I'm proud of us."

He sat back, and his eyes clouded completely.

Sam shut his eyes as the tears began to fall, memories of the night Metatron stabbed his brother playing on a loop in his head.

Cas dropped his head and sat forlorn on the couch, staring at his lap in utter sadness and disbelief.

Claire sniffled before kissing everyone goodbye, and beating the steering wheel of her car so hard that she broke her pinky.


End file.
